Harry Potter and the Goblet of Akuma
by Yuwang
Summary: Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda and Krory have once again been sent on an insane mission by Komui. Only this time is it too much for our favourite exorcists to handle? The golden trio in the meantime are suspicious about Black Order Academy...
1. Chapter 1 Exorcists and Mitarashi Dango

Chapter 1- Exorcists & Mitarashi Dango

"Yuu-chaaaaaaannnnnn!"

"Kaaaannnnnddddaaaa!"

"Baakkkkaannnddddaa!"

Three loud, obnoxious voices penetrated Yu-..uh, Kanda's delicate ears. A loud 'bakas' were heard before two bodies hit the floor and Lenalee Lee quietly jumped over and landed gracefully at Kanda's feet.

"Kanda, nii-san wants everyone in his office immediatly, for a very, very, very...," a certain long, black haired man gave his infamous death flare, "i-important mission!" exclaimed Lenalee, finally cracking under pressure.

As the exorcists made their way to Komui's office in a slightly awkward silence, a very flustered Miranda and a nervous Krory joined their gang of misfits having got Lenalee's message two minutes earlier. The supervisor was, of course...in a deep sleep in his extremely messy office.

Lavi approached Komui with a sneaky grin and bent down to his ear, "Komui...Lenalee's eloped with Road Kamelot," he sang.

"MY BEAUTIFUL SWEET LENALEE! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU TO BE STRAIGHT!" Komui cried dramatically, completely ignoring the other exorcists and making his way to Lenalee.

After repeated smacks (It seems Komui reacted to homosexuals with a bit more power than to straights. Huh. Who knew) a perfectly serious Komui sat behing his desk in perfect posture.

"Now that all of you are here, we can finally start on the urgent matters at hand. It seems that there is another world at our fingertips...a world full of magic and witchcraft. You six are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There was about three seconds of silence.

"Komui...I really want to punch you..."

"What drug are you on, you sick bastard?"

"Nii-san? There is no such thing as magic!"

"Of all the books I've read, there has never been anything on magic!"

"I-I h-hope wizards and w-witches a-are nice..."

"Eliade...really liked books about magic."

"Anyway," Komui continued like he'd never been interruppted causing Kanda to slice a nearby stack of paperwork, "I have designed a device that will let you learn everything you need about the wizarding world. Your mission at Hogwarts is to blend in for a year to find out what these wizards do, their societies, cultures eccetra. I've heard from very reliable sources that the Triwizard Tournament is being held this year and I have chosen Allen to represent us. Reasons; Kanda would never do it, Miranda's innocence isn't good at combat, Krory would go out of control, Lavi's just a bystander and DON'T EVEN SUGGEST MY BEAUTIFUL, DELICATE LENALEE!"

Said girl looked very embarrassed as her older, twenty-nine year old brother suddenly threw himself at her.

"LENALEE! PLEASE DON'T GO! DON'T LEEEAAAVVVEEE MEE! I DON'T WA-" Mugen rapidly flew across the room to the back of Komui's head, un/fortunately only the hilt had hit him.

All of the exorcists were handed a trunk, it was black with red swirls and the rose cross in the middle, the trunks had also been labelled with the appropriate names.

Allen turned towards Komui again, "Is there anything else we need to know?".

"Aha...Allen-kun, you know me so well. We'll have to put on a spectacular performance as Black Order Academy for the Gifted and Talented. We will be using the arc as our sleeping quarters, and the furniture is being delivered as we speak. !"

Kanda was just about to kill Komui when Allen bravely stepped in front of him.

"Get out of the way moyashi, I need to kill this idiot."

"MY NAME IS ALLEN, A-L-L-E-N! IS THAT SO HARD TO REMEMBER?" Allen screamed angrily.

"Urasai! Get out of the way. Before I kill you too!"

Lenalee poked Allen, "Allen-kun! It's time for lunch! I hear there's an unlimated number of mitarashi dango in honour of our mission!".

Allen was out of that room faster than you could say 'mitarashi dango'. Well, you know Allen, food comes before Komui. Speaking of Komui, someone should really get a coffin ready...

"Moyashi-chan? Did you look inside your trunk?"

Allen sighed at the use of his nickname and continued eating, completely ignoring Lavi.

"Oh! It's got six pairs of our uniforms, lots of empty space, toliteries, three strange potions and books, right Lavi?" smiled Lenalee brightly.

"...potions..?" Lavi looked at her sheepishly and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper which he hurriedly handed over.

_Exorcists, this potion will turn you into seventeen year olds for the whole mission. Even if you are already seventeen please take it. You should also take it BEFORE 1400 hours or it may have some nasty consequences._

_Komui Lee_

"...Allen-kun, what's the time?"

"Huh? Uh...1:59.."

Lenalee cursed, she quickly pulled out Allen, Lavi, and her potions and poured it into everyone's mouths.

After two seconds all the exorcists were seventeen year olds. Their uniforms, had amazingly stretched/shrunked to their current size.

"What about Yuu-chan, Miranda and Krorykins?" asked Lavi.

The rest of the exorcists walked in at that moment. Kanda had shrunk a little but still had his usual scowl on his face, Miranda was shorter and her skin was softer and fuller but Arystar had the biggest change, he no longer had that white bang which was now black he had shrunk drastically and his face was young and boyish.

"Wow..."

Kanda growled at Allen before sitting down with a bowl of hot soba.

"When I get back, Komui is going to die," he muttered.

"That is, if he isn't already dead." Lenalee offered helpfully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Pairings:**

**Allen X Lenalee**

**Krory X Miranda**

**Mild Kanda X Lavi**

**Very mild Harry X Hermione**

**Anti-Ron X Hermione**

**Kuro: There's going to be a lot of canon changes, kay? **

**Shiro: Please review! Reviews are the cookis and we're the cookie monster!**


	2. Chapter 2 Entrances and Short Skirts

Chapter 2-Entrances & Short Skirts

"Harry, did you hear about the fourth school?"

Ron looked at Hermione as if she'd grown a second head, "Fourth school? I thought there were only three in the Triwizard Tournament".

"Ron, didn't you hear anything Dumbledore said last night? There's a new school joining called Black Order Academy for the Gifted and Talented," replied Hermione intellectually.

"Black Order? That sounds like a school for the Dark Arts!"exclaimed Ron.

Harry and Hermione hit Ron at the same time resulting him with a lot of pain in the back of his head. Before he could say anything he was interruppted by a third year.

"It's a dragon!"

"Don't be stupid...it's a flying house!"

A gigantic blue, horse drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soared towards them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses.

When the unidentified flying object landed, Harry could see their coat of arms, it was two golden wands, emitting three stars. Before he could get a better look, a boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage and unfolded a set of golden steps.

The most larges woman he had ever seen stepped out of the carriage. Harry gasped, as did a lot of other students. The woman had an olived-skinned face, large black eyes and a rather beaky nose. She was dressed in black satin and had many wonderful opals.

Dumbledore began to clap; the students following his lead. The woman's face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forwards to Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime, in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"On execellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxine, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

After Madame Maxime and her students, all dressed in pale blue, had been ushered into the castle by Filch and Miss Norris. A loud an oddly eerie noise was drifting towards them from the lake.

Some disturbance was taking place deep in the centre; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves now washing over the muddy banks, then a large whirlpool appeared and a ship started to rise out of the water.

"Dumbledore!" a voice called heartily.

"Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

A man walked up towards Dumbledore, he was tall and thin with short black hair and his goatee finishing in a small curl. He shook Dumbledore's hand with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said. "Victor, come along, into the warmth..you don't mind, Dumbledore? Victor has a slight head cold..."

"Harry-it's K-" Ron started to say but was once again interruppted.

"What is _that?_" shouted a Hufflepuff.

Everyone turned to see lots of diamonds near the bank of the lake. An inillegable number graced the corner, they were all different sizes but the one in the middle was the largest. The size of a tall adult.

A foot then made it's way out of the biggest diamond. It was a chinese man in a white military lab coat and a white beret. He was wearing glasses and had black hair. Harry decided that this man was the headmaster of the last school. Six teenagers then followed him, all of them were wearing black and silver uniforms all personally customized.

The first teenager was a japanese boy, he had long blue black hair so it was hard to tell his gender. Next to him was a boy with red hair that could easily rival the Weasely's, a bandana and an eye patch. A girl with long black and green tinted pigtails and the shortest skirt a girl could be permitted to wear stood behind him. All the male students looked on and winked at her making the headmaster glare a bit.

The strangest one had white hair, a giant red scar and a tattoed pentacle, he was the shortest of the males though taller then the girls in his group. A girl with brown hair and a kind looking face was talking to a man with short black hair and pale skin. He had a bang in the middle of his face and was the oldest out of all of them.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, I am Komui Lee and these are my students, Kanda, Allen Walker, Lavi, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory III and my sweet, adorable Lenalee!" his voice went high pitched at the end causing several students to clasp their hands over their ears.

"It's nice to meet you, Professor Lee." smiled Dumbledore amusedly.

The Golden Trio eyed the Black Order students enviously, all of them were extremely beautiful and model like. The tall japanese one was already labelled 'eye candy' by a majority of the female population.

"Welcome, Hogwarts students and guests! I am very pleased to announce Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Black Order have been generous enough to demonstrate their skills for us!" said Dumbledore clapping his hands and mentioning for his students to join in.

The Great Hall doors flew open to reveal pale blue clad students. They all ran gracefully, appealing to Hogwarts students with their charm and yellow birds. A lot of boys whistled appreciatevly, including Ron, who had a lust filled gaze etched upon his face. A little girl broke away to perform some acrobatics winking at Harry making him gulp nervously.

Durmstrang students then came in, lots carrying poles which they thumped on the ground repeatedly. Hermione clasped her hands to her mouth, surprised, but looked on excitedly. They then performed lots of fire magic earning a lot of applause.

Ron turned to his friend and grinned, "Harry! Harry! Did you see Krum?"

"How could I not see him?" Harry lied, wanting to end it before it began.

The last school started of quietly, all of the students running to the front of the hall. It started with Lenalee wearing some sort of boots and leaping onto a wall before running before running to the ceiling. When she started to fall, the boys under her certainly weren't complaining, a giant white hand appeared under her and caught her gently.

Kanda pulled out a sword and branished it around producing demons that pounced to Krory who doged it with amazing speed. Lavi pulled out a hammer before shouting "Big hammer, Little hammer, grow, Grow, GROW!".

His hammer then grew to an impossible size and smashed a gigantic hole in the ground. Miranda pulled out a disc and pointed it at the ground making it disappear. The Black Order students took a bow before taking their sears at the table set up for the guest schools. The houses clapped eargely, the Slytherins somewhat reluctantly.

"Goodevening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly-guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

The dishes in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

A shadow enveloped them before they could eat startling Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hello, may I please have your mitarashi dango?" asked a soft voice.

They looked up to see the white haired boy and black haired girl from Black Order Academy.

"A-a-a-a-ah-...t-t-th-h-e-e-"

Hermione glared at Ron before speaking calmly, "And which one would that be?"

The girl, Lenalee, pointed at a large plate filled with meatballs on sticks.

"Those please, they're Allen-kun's favourite." Lenalee said smiling.

When Hermione leaned over to give it to her Harry started to grab it as well as Ron at the same time. Now the whole Gryffindor table were looking at them.

Hermione gave them another glare before handing the dish to Allen.

"Thank you very much. We ran out of them at our own table," he said and received a light punch from Lenalee.

"Actually, he got told off and wasn't allowed anymore," she smirked.

Everyone immediatly swivelled in their seats to see an empty chair and about 90 empty plates. Harry turned back to ask them a question but they had already returned to their seats.

Once again the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitment, wondering what was coming.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. But firstly, let me introduce Mr Bartemius Crouch and Mr Ludo Bagman."

"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and Professor Lee on the panel which will judge the champions efforts. The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch."

Filch then stepped out from the darkness carrying a wooden chest entrusted with jewels.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro: Thank you so much for reviewing!<strong>

**Shiro: We thank these special people!**

**narutoslover, OZ the magician, Aria, mitsuhiko1998!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Goblet and Candidates

Chapter 3 Goblet & Candidates

Dumbledore tapped his wand on the casket, unveiling a wooden cup, filled with dancing blue flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the cup, gently, on top for all to see.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name clearly on a piece of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in to which to put their names forward."

"To insure that no underage students submit their names, "he continued, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."

"So _that's_ why Komui made us drink that potion," muttered Lavi while the underage students groaned.

"Now I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all," finished Dumbledore.

Miranda got up, mentioning them to follow her but they were blocked by Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. The Durmstrang headmaster was staring at Harry, his mouth slightly agape showing his yellow teeth.

"Yes, that's Harry Potter," said a voice.

Allen turned to see Mad Eye Moody standing a few feet away, his face scowling. Karkaroff simply 'hmphed' and walked away with his students.

"Has anyone seen Kanda?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

Allen put his hand on her shoulder, "He's probably with your brother."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH LENALEE, WALKER?"

Walker gulped and hid behind Lavi who was laughing hysterically.

Lenalee however was not amused, "Nii-san! If you kill Allen-kun, how would we get to the ark?"

"B-but he was MOLESTING YOU!" Komui protested.

Glaring at him, Lenalee made a move to hit him but Kanda's fist came out of nowhere and punched him.

"Yuu-chan! My saviour!" squealed Lavi, leaping towards his 'saviour'.

Allen growled at Lavi venomously, "You weren't even in any danger!"

In the meantime, Kanda had thrown off Lavi and threatened to kill Allen unless he opened the ark right at that instant.

"BUT WE'RE IN THE GREAT HALL!"

"IT WON'T BE SO 'GREAT' IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT NOW!'

"Now, now, Yuu-chan, Moyashi-chan."

"URASAI!" They both screamed in unison giving him death glares.

A small crowd had started to form, Miranda edging away nervously and hanging onto a horrified Lenalee.

Komui grinned, "Aww, you're so alike!"

"Say. That. Again," Allen snarled, his dark side taking over, "Heh. Heh. Heh. I will never relate to this dim-witted, dense, idiot!"

Moyashi was back and staring into Kanda's extremely pissed eyes, "ARK! HERE I COME!" he yelled, grabbing Lenalee and for some reason, Lavi while jumping into the ark.

"So, Komui, why is Harry Potter so famous?" Lavi asked curiously while I listened in interestedly.

Komui looked at him seriously, "The bracelet didn't tell you?"

"If it did, why would I be asking you this?"

"Good point. Well, back when Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle terrorized the wizarding world, he heard a prophecy about a boy who would kill him in the near future. Believing that this was Harry Potter, he found him, killed his parents and delivered the Killing Curse to Harry himself. However, Harry survived, and escaped with his life and a scar…"

"A scar?" Allen questioned.

"Yes, it isn't as obvious as yours though Allen," replied Komui.

Allen's hand unconsciously made its way to his own scar.

"Moyashi has that old man hair to hide his anyway."

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

After a few hours of sitting around doing nothing, they slowly fell asleep not noticing Lavi sneaking out with a mischievous smile and the name _Lenalee Lee _on a piece of parchment.

The next morning, Allen woke up in the ark. Instead of waking up in their appropriate rooms, they were all lying in the middle of the street. Lenalee was sleeping in the middle of Allen and Komui, her long hair had fallen out of her usual pigtails and were tossed around. Kanda was sitting up against a building, mugen resting on his lap and a scowl on his face even in sleep. Miranda was having a nightmare about grass, Lavi was nowhere to be seen and Krory was…snoring upside down.

_How ironic. _Allen thought. He leaned forward and gently shook Lenalee awake.

"Allen…..kun…?" she mumbled yawning.

"Lenalee, do you know where Lavi is?"

"He said something about…a goblet last night and told us to…wake up early…" replied Lenalee sleepily before slowly falling back to sleep.

"GAH! LENALEE?" Allen yelled, catching her and waking up Kanda, Miranda and Krory.

"Eh, Moyashi? What are you doing with her?"

"Oh my god! Is Lenalee alright?"

"A-Allen?"

Miranda ran up to Komui and was about to whisper something into his ear when Allen put his hand out to stop her, causing her to fall on Kanda and him to fall on Krory like a bunch of dominoes. Allen stood to help them up when someone grabbed his leg making him topple onto Lenalee. Lavi appeared infront of them grinning wickedly and screamed, "KOMUI! ALLEN IS SEXUALLY HARRASSING LENALEE!"

"Oh, crap," said Allen.

Komui brought out a remote which made Allen pale. His latest Komurin smashed through a random door striking a heroic pose.

"SAVE LENALEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shiro: Hey! <strong>

**Kuro: In case you were wondering,this is a HUMOR story. It may have some serious parts, but most of the crap here is NOT supposed to be taken seriously.**

**Shiro: In an answer to a question, we didn't have Allen use Crown Clown because we're saving it for his fight against the dragon *grin***

**Kuro and Shiro: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Reviews are cookies and we are the cookie monsters!**


	4. Chapter 4 Champions and Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM (AWWW!) Harry Potter (NOOO!) and Twilight (THANK GOD!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Champions &amp; Jealousy<p>

Ron grinned as he grabbed Hermione's and Harry's hands while running into the Great Hall.

"R-ron? Why are you in such a rush?" asked Hermione, confused.

He said nothing and continued to run past the empty halls. They finally arrived and amazingly, were the first there.

"…Krum?" Harry said a little tiredly.

Loud footsteps were heard before students in black burst through the door. There was an awkward silence before Kanda turned around and started yelling at Lavi.

"YOU STUPID RABBIT! YOU SAID WE'D BE LATE, WE'RE THE FU-" the 'rabbit' covered Kanda's mouth with his hand, laughing nervously.

"Heh, LANGUAGE, Yuu-chan!" he chastised looking at Hogwarts number one troublemakers.

Allen walked forwards, bowing to Hermione and kissing her hand in a gentlemanly fashion, " Dear lady, would you please tell me where the rest of the school is?" asked Allen in the same voice he used on Komurin earlier to stop himself from being dystroyed.

Hermione blushed and swayed a little, "A-ah, they'll b-be coming in t-two minutes…"

Ron cracked his knuckles, horrible thoughts coming to his mind. The white haired boy dropped her hand and turned to his chaotic school.

"Stop that, BaKanda, he's turning the same colour as his hair. Lavi wasn't really wrong, he was just two minutes early. Why don't we all just sit down and wait for the other schools?"

Before they could reply their headmaster appeared and ushered them towards their seats, muttering distinctly.

"Hey, Ron, can you please help me with Hermione?" Ron set his attention on Harry who was half carrying the bookworm.

"The champion for Beauxbatons' is…Fleur Delacour!"

A round of applause went up as the half veela stood up and walked straight through a door at the front of the Great Hall.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!"

A louder applause went up for Krum and a few cat calls as well.

"The Black Order champion...Allen Walker! And the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

There were mild groans from all the houses except for Hufflepuff who were clapping excitedly.

"Now that all-" Dumbledore was interrupted by a loud crackling from the goblet. All went silent as two slips of parchment exploded.

"Ah..it seems that Lenalee Lee is the second champion for the Black Order…" he stated making Headmaster Lee let out a cry of agony, "and…Harry Potter?"

Harry went white as everyone in the hall glared at him. Hell, even Hagrid was looking at him strangely. He got up slowly and went through the same door as the other five champions. Walker and Lee looked at him curiously before shrugging and continuing their conversation. However Fleur and Krum stared a little, probably because they knew the Triwizard Tournament a little more than the Black Order.

Before Harry knew it, he was being pushed up against the wall. _Hell, I'm going to get raped. _He thought.

"HARRY! DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET? DID YOU ASK AN OLDER STUDENT TO PUT IT IN FOR YOU?"

He gasped before replying as honestly as he could, "I didn't, professor!"

"But o'corse he iz lying!" came Maxime's strangled hiss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Walker step forward, "I believe Potter didn't do it, you would need very powerful magic to confuse the Goblet of Fire," next to him Lee nodded.

"It's true," said Moody, "and, no offence I just don't believe a fourteen year old boy has that power."

Dumbledore let go of Harry and turned to the headmasters, "Harry will enter the Triwizard Tournament, once a name is entered it is there forever."

Harry walked out in a daze. _I'm the one of the Hogwarts champions. Me! _He turned to see Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee come up beside him.

"Oh, uh…thanks for helping me back there."

Allen smiled, "I only told the truth."

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway," Harry muttered sheepishly.

"K-komui! I don't know how Lenalee's name got into that damn goblet!"

Komui glared at the flinching rabbit, he's eyes turning into slits, "I just _know _it was you that put my Lenalee at risk. _Lavi-kun._"

At that exact moment Lenalee sneezed, a polite ladylike sneeze but a sneeze never less.

"Have you caught a cold, Lee?" Harry asked worriedly.

Allen put a finger to his temple, "Or maybe someone's talking about you."

"Hahaha. Anyway, what do you think the first task is?"

"If it's something to do with food, I'll ace it!"

"I'm good at flying?"

Lenalee laughed again, except this time nervously. How could these two even survive the Triwizard Tournament? _M-maybe..I shouldn't try hard in the competition..and help Allen-kun? After all we're from the same school.._ she thought rubbing her hands together and trying to shield her face from a sudden burst of cold air. _But would that be cheating? No, I don't think.. however I didn't even want to enter in the first place. Okay, it's decided. I will flunk the tournament and help Allen-kun!_

She got out a notepad and a pen she had 'borrowed' from Kanda. What? He won't miss it. Lenalee began scribbling down plans and theories about the first task occasionally pausing and musing over her work. It was common sense that she was the smartest in her group with Kanda as the…least intelligent. _Well, I have a strong suspicion that the first task may have something to do with magical creatures. Hagrid the Care of Magical Creatures teacher will certainly know something. Today is the day that I finally get that favour from Krory for hiding his Twilight books._

**Behind the scenes!**

Krory muttered to himself, a plain human girl in love with a vampire…Oh, god, how romantic.

_About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. _

It was his time. His time to…SHINE!

"Miranda. It's me, Ed-Arystar."

The brunette exorcist looked up from a book she and a bushy haired girl was sharing, on it, _Hogwarts A History. _

"Yes, Arystar?" she asked patiently.

"Would you gi-give me the honour….of becoming my…Bella?"

Jaws dropped. Birds chirped. Trees did that tree thing.

"WHAT?"

Oh dear, his dear Miranda probably had never read Stephenie Meyer's artistic creations! He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a black book of 400 pages. Give or take.

"Here, read it. Learn it. Love it," with that he pranced away swaying his short hair, which technically wasn't possible, and his hips.

Miranda turned to her new found friend, Hermione with an extremely mystified look.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro: We had to write this chappie again because SOMEONE wanted to do some Behind the Scenes shit.<strong>

**Shiro: All chapters will now be at least 1k! **

**Kuro: And we'll try to update as much as we can!**

**Shiro: Even though Lenalee is a champion, she isn't really that important. THOUGH WE STILL LOVE YOU! **

**Lenalee: I'm scared.**

**Lavi: AND I'M A CHICKEN!**

**ALL: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE.**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5 Tasks and Kisses

**Asami: Oh I _totally _own DGM and Hp! I also own apple! *apple is given to her* Hmm...maybe that works with nintendo...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Tasks &amp; Kisses<p>

Allen woke up with a headache so horrible, disgusting, and annoying... okay, enough with the compliments. The bright sun shining through his curtains did not help matters. Nor did the annoying, high pitched voice.

"MOYASHI-CHAN!"

All those years with Master were not wasted and gave Allen very sharp reflexes. A simple right hook to the face caused Lavi to go down twitching.

"I'm going to breakfast," a blunt voice said from the doorway before retreating.

He groaned and narrowly avoided the pile of uselessness on the floor also known as Lavi. As he got dressed Allen mused over the First Task. He hadn't seen Lenalee since the naming of the champions and was extremely worried. Lenalee was a good person so she would most likely be doing something for someone else. But he couldn't help but think about the First Task coming up at midday.

…

Why on earth had Komui put Lavi and Kanda on the same mission for a year? If Komui wanted to start an apocalypse why didn't he just build an army of Komuirins? It started off so peacefully too, one minute they were enjo-..eating breakfast and the next BaKanda was chasing Lavi around with a pair of chopsticks. Which wouldn't be that dangerous…if he hadn't tied kitchen knives onto them.

"GYYYYAAAAAA!" Lavi's secream echoed around the Great Hall as many professors leapt forward with their wands trying to yield the immortal beast.

Allen cringed as Kanda narrowly missed him and jumped in between them to be temporarily knocked out by Kanda's foot. Miranda squeaked and desperately tried to bring Kanda to his senses while Lavi sat him up next to a very pissed and awake Allen.

"Oh my! Is he okay?" asked a bush-..Hermione as she hurriedly put her books down on the dining table and peered closely at the unconscious boy.

Snorting delicately, Allen turned back to his twentieth meal and ignored the commotion. The girl…Hermione gave him a simple glare before bringing out her wand and waving a spell over Lavi.

"…W…where..a-am I?" he stuttered as Miranda murmered consoling words at his side.

Lenalee finally joined them throwing a knowing smile to Allen before facing Lavi, "You made Kanda angry again, didn't you Lavi." It wasn't a question but a statement which made Kanda smirk.

"IT WASN'T MY FFFAAAUUULLLTT!" Lavi began to wail. "YUU-CHAN WOULDN'T SHARE HIS SOBA WITH ME! WHY WOULDN'T MY BOYF-"

"Moyashi, move or you'll be stuck in the infirmary for months."

"My name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N! If I didn't know better, I'd say you can't remember my name!" Allen protested hotly.

"You're right Moyashi…" Allen gave him an astonished look. "You _don'_t know better."

"Why you son of a-"

…

"DRAGONS?"

It was just before the First Task and Lenalee was trying to give Allen helpful tips. He had been late and missed out the giving out of the dragons so he didn't get to see what his looked like.

Lenalee rolled her eyes, "Allen..did you forget that we're at a school for WITCHES AND WIZARDS!"

He smiled sheepishly muttering an apology and giving her a sorrowful look. She rolled her eyes once again and continued talking.

"…the dragons will do anything to protect their eggs so be careful and try not to get fried."

"Lenalee, why are you telling me this? Aren't you in the Tournament as well?" he asked curiously.

"OUR NEXT CHAMPION LENALEE LEE IS UP AGAINST THE ANTIPODEAN OPALEYE! A FAIR MAIDEN UP AGAINST THE BEAUTIFULEST DRAGON KNOWN TO WIZARD KIND!"

She gave him the same knowing smile and simply ignored his outburst. Lenalee exited the tent and her nonchalant whistling could be heard.

Allen paced around the room knowing that Lenalee could handle herself but confused at the special treatment she had given him. _Did she tell any of the other champions? Or maybe… _he allowed a soft blush to creep across his features before shaking his head madly. No! He didn't think of Lenalee that way! Still…he had a small sliver of hope when she smiled at him like that.

"LENALEE LEE, RECEIVING LOVELY SUPPORT FROM HER FANS AS THEY WAVE THEIR BANNERS!" the announcer, Lee Jordan, announced.

"AND FINALLY…SHE'S DONE IT! THE FASTES TIME! WHICH WE ALL EXPECTED FROM THE SPEED SHE WAS GOING!"

Allen knew it was his turn, he walked out with his head held high and his hands clenched tightly.

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

Lavi joined Kanda at the table after waking up the moyashi, a bright smile contrasting with Kana's terrifying glare. Many girls swooned as they walked by, one even falling down dramatically. For some reason this angered him greatly which in turn made him feel desperately confused.

He bent forward to bite a bit of soba dangling from Kanda's chopsticks causing the many girls to growl and a few to sigh in content. Kanda himself was shocked, his mouth wide open and his eyes glowing brightly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He shouted, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks appeared and a tiny bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Lavi immediately grew more confident and took the opportunity to duck his head and pressed his lips lightly to Kanda's, which were surprisingly _soft. _He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it, because he did. He just hoped that Kanda wouldn't kill him too much.

Allen came through the doors then but Lavi was already running around like a maniac away from Kanda.

"I kissed a boy and I liked it!" Lavi sang cheerily while Allen gave him a look that said 'I think what you did is going to be the death of you'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Asami: And we end on that note... Oh! You're probably wondering were Kuro and Shiro are! Well, I sent them off because of the horribleness of their writing...jokes.**

**But seriously, I'll be taking over from now on and..there will be...drumroll, please, AN ACTUAL PLOT!**

**(Flat applause)**

**Asami: Shhheeessshhh, there will be! Stop underestimating me! So there will be no Yullen, okay? Only Yuvi.**

**Kanda: Whats Yullen?**

**Asami: Ohohohoho...**

**Allen: What a weird laugh...**

**Asami: I stole it from Tomoyo Daidouji.**

**Lavi: Whats Yuvi? Heh, doesn't that remind you of Luvi from Moshi Monsters? That's MY monster!**

**Allen: ****Luvi sounds like Lavi.**

**Lavi: OMIGOSH! YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT! EEEEE! I BET THE MAKERS WERE TOTALLY THINKING OF MEE! *squeal***

**Asami:.. This should totally be renamed the OOC sectiobn...Heh, I almost wrote 'sextion'. I almost wrote 'OCC' as well...would that be Out of Corn Chips? Ohohohoho, isn't that funny?**

**Kanda: Hows that funny?**

**Allen: *rolls eyes* Someone woke up next to Lavi this morning...**

**Kanda: HEY!**

**Lavi: HEY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, I'M GREAT IN BED!**

**Kanda: YEAH!**

**Allen: How do YOU know?**

**Asami: SEE? OOC SEXTION! Aww...now I'm Out of Corn Chips.**

**Lenalee: *pukes***

**Asami: OHOHOHOHOHOHO!**

***birds chirp***


End file.
